A Twilight Nightmare
by jasperhalebabe4ever
Summary: Emmett and the cullens find themselves thrown into Freddy's world, when Emmett and jasper help a fellow student.
1. Chapter 1

Katie was walking down a hallway. It was hot and clammy. She paused for a minute when she heard a screeching sound. She turned around and saw a figure walking toward her. She felt a sense of foreboading with each step he took toward her. Every fiber of her being told her to run, and not to stop until she got away from the guy.

She turned and started running away from the guy.

She came to a turn. Which way should she go? Left or right? The guy was getting closer. She quickly ran left. It was a dead end. She turned to run the way that she had come, but he was right in front of her. He began laughing. His laugh made her skin crawl. She was trapped.

He raised his right hand. She saw a glove with four knives for his fingers. He brought his hand down to cut her.

She closed her eyes and screamed...

Katie sat up in bed, screaming. She looked around and realized that she was in her bed, in her room. Sweat was pouring off of her face. Her door suddenly opened, and her mother was standing there.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." Katie said.

"Well, you either have to stop that kind of dreaming, or clip your nails. You're going to hurt yourself, if you're not careful sweetie."

Katie looked down at her nightgown. There were four rips in the front of her shirt. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Go back to sleep, you have school in a few hours."

Katie couldn't speak. Her mother left, and shut the door behind her. Katie ran her hand through her hair. It had been close, too close, this time.

XXXX

Katie had been going to Forks School for as long as she could remember. So when the dreams started, she couldn't understand why she was having them.

Each dream became worse with each one that she had. It had started taking a toll on her. She hated to sleep, because she would dream of _him_, and he would always try to kill her. She started drinking coffee, and she had made it her friend.

So far she was able to pull herself out of the dreams, but she was afraid that one of these times, she wouldn't be able to. That would be the day that she would never wake up again, and that scared her to death.

XXXX

It was English class, the last class of the day for Katie. She'd almost made it the whole day without sleep. So far, so good. She would need to find some coffee, or something that had a ton of caffeine in it, to help her stay awake.

She walked into English, and smiled at Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. They were brothers, adopted, but still brothers. Dr. Cullen took in a bunch of kids and adopted them. So far, Dr. Cullen and his wife had five children. There was Bella, Jasper's younger sister, Edward, Alice, and of course Jasper and Emmett.

They usually kept to themselves, they all ate together, and rode in the same car. Katie would say hello to them, and they would reply, but they didn't really conversate much.

Katie took her seat next to Emmett, and got her things ready.

Mrs. Gruber walked in, and had them open their books. She began writing on the board. Katie relaxed her head on her right hand. She was comfortable. Her eyes slid shut, and when she realized they hadn't opened again, she opened them quickly and sat up straighter. She blinked several times to try to wake herself up.

She looked around and everyone was paying attention to the teacher. She heard a noise at the classroom door, so she looked.

It was a girl. A very familiar looking girl. Katie realized that the little girl was her when she was younger.

The girl beckoned to her, urgently. Katie looked at the teacher again. No one else had seen her. Katie quickly got up and walked over to the girl. The girl took Katie's hand.

"Come on! We have to hide! Hurry, before he finds us!" The girl said urgently.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Freddy!" The girl said terrified.

A surge of fear jolted through her.

Katie looked around the corridor. No one was around. Of course, everyone was in their class, where they should be. However, everything almost looked deserted. Katie looked back down at the little girl. Katie gasped, let the girl's hand go, and covered her mouth. The little girl had what looked like scratches on her stomach. Katie took a couple of steps away from the girl.

Katie looked up, over the little girl's head and saw him. Freddy. She had fallen asleep. Shit. Freddy began walking towards her.

"Wake up!" She yelled at herself, and slapping her face.

It didn't work, she was still watching him walk towards her, while he was laughing. She shook her head.

"No!" She whispered.

"Oh yes." Freddy laughed.

She turned and ran down the stairs. She made a mad dash for the outside. The doors were locked. Of course they were. All of the doors leading outside were locked. She could hear him laughing, it sounded so close. Too close. Damn it, he was getting closer.

She spun around to go the opposite way, but he was right behind her. He laughed.

"There's no need to rush, it won't hurt a bit, I promise." He said, as he lifted his right hand. The knives glittered when the sun hit them, from the window.

He started bringing his hand down, to slash, and slice her. She screamed as she dodged the knives. She lost her footing, but regained her balance, and took off running, without looking back.

Every single door that she tried, was locked. She screamed in agitation. He was coming, she saw him and began running again.

She ran to the custodial area, and tried the door there. It worked, it opened, and she ran in. It was the boiler room.


	2. Chapter 2

Class was boring. Especially when you've gone through it multiple times, like Emmett and Jasper had. Jasper suddenly got a sense of anxiety from someone in the room. He looked around, and his eyes had landed on Katie.

The feeling of anxiety became more intense.

Katie was sleeping, but it didn't look peaceful at all. Her eyebrows were knitted in pain, and she was frowning.

Jasper tapped Emmet's back. When he looked, Jasper pointed to Katie. Emmett looked at Katie, then back at Jasper, and shrugged. What could she be dreaming about?

Suddenly, Emmett saw an angry red welt form on Katie's right arm. How the hell did that happen? It had just appeared, from nowhere.

Katie was cornered. There were burning hot pipes running beside both sides of her head. The pipes went the length of the corridor that she was cornered in. Freddy was slowly walking rowards her.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled at him.

He raised his right hand, with the glove, and rubbed the knives together. It made a metallic screaching sound.

"To see what your insides look like." Freddy growled.

She needed to wake up, and soon. If not, she might not wake up at all. Freddy was getting closer. Her eyes darted in every direction, trying to find a way to escape.

"There's no where to go." Freddy said.

He was in front of her now.

She took a shaky breath in, closed her eyes, and pressed her wrist to the burning pipe.

Katie woke up, screaming. Everyone in the class was looking at her.

"Ms. Addison, I'm glad you find my lecture so stimulating. Is everything okay?" Mrs. Gruber asked.

Katie nodded.

Mrs. Gruber returned to writing on the board. The students returned to taking notes. Katie was breathing heavily as she looked around. Emmett caught her eye. He looked a little worried. She broke the connection, and looked down at her desk.

She suddenly caught sight of her right wrist. She lightly touched the burn that had appeared there. It was the size of a half dollar coin. It was bright red, and it hurt like hell.

she couldn't fall asleep again, she had to stay awake.

The bell rang. She gathered her things and quickly headed for her locker. She grabbed the things she needed. She saw that her hands were shaking, so she clasped them together, and held them to her chest. She took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

Someone put their hand on her shoulder. She gasped, and spun around. It was Emmett. Jasper was standing right behind Emmett, looking more worried than Emmett did.

She sighed, in relief, and leaned up against the locker. She closed her eyes, to calm down.

"You scared the hell out of me! Make some noise, or something, the next time you come up behind someone!" Katie said.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm fine." Katie said.

It was sort of true, She was still alive.

Emmett frowned.

"I don't believe you. I saw your face when you woke up, you were scared." Emmett said.

She shook her head.

"It was just a bad...dream, that's all." Katie said.

"How did you get this?" Emmett asked, gently taking her right hand to look at it. His hand was cold. He rubbed the burn. The cold felt great on the throbbing pain of the burn. She gave a little sigh. Emmet heard this, and looked at her again.

their eyes locked, and she slid her hand out of his. She covered the burn with her left hand. She cleared her throat.

"It's nothing. I burned it in my dream." She told him.

"What?" Emmett asked.

She glanced to her left, then to her right, before she spoke.

"Whatever happens to you in your dreams, happenes to you in real life. If you get cut, or burned, in your dream, then you have it when you wake up, if you wake up." Katie whispered, holding up her wrist.

"You got this from your dream in English?" Emmett asked.

Katie nodded.

"What were you dreaming of?" Jasper asked.

Katie wasn't sure if she should tell them the truth. Would they think that she was crazy? She shook her head.

"You'd think that I was crazy, if I told you." Katie said.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other.

"I don't think so, just tell us, we'll decided if you're crazy or not." Emmett said.

She bit her lip. Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over her. She sighed.

"I doubt that we'll think that you're crazy." Jasper said.

She looked around. Kids were still in the hallway. She did not want anyone else hearing this.

"Not here, let's find an empty class room." Katie said.

Katie took Emmet's hand and led them to the first empty room they found.

She looked down at her hand in his.

"Why are you so cold?" She asked.

"Bad circulation, now tell us." Emmett said, taking his hand away from hers.

She took a deep breath, and began speaking.

"The dreams have been steadily getting worse, since I first started having them. It's the same man though." She said.

Fear tore through her body as she thought of him.

Jasper gave the tiniest of gasps, and Emmett looked at him. She felt calm suddenly.

"What man?" Emmett asked.

Katie frowned.

"He's horribly burned and scarred. He always wears a ratty old brown hat, and a dirty red and green striped sweater. On his right hand, he wears a glove with knives for fingers." Katie said, barely above a whisper.

"Who is it? Why is he going after you?" Emmett asked.

"I only know his first name. Freddy, at least that was what the girls said his name was. I have no idea why he's coming after me. I've never seen him before in my life." Katie said.

"He only comes after you in your dreams?" Jasper asked.

Katie nodded.

"That's why you fell asleep in class." Emmett said.

Katie nodded again.

"I haven't had any sleep in almost forty hours." Katie said.

"Have you talked to your parents about any of this?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, they sent me to see a shrink, when the dreams first started, but she made me start thinking about my past. That's when the dreams started getting worse." Katie said.

"So, it's connected to your past?" Jasper asked.

She shook her head.

"I can't really remember anything before the age of seven. Before that is blurry." Katie said.

She shook her head, trying to clear it.

She shut her eyes as she shook her head. She realized that she closed her eyes and hadn't opened them right away. She opened them as quickly as she possibly could. She looked at Jasper and Emmett. They were watching her as if they were waiting for her to speak.

"What?" She asked.

Emmett stood up and started walking to her.

"You're about ready to pass out, maybe you should sleep." Emmett said.

When he said 'sleep', he lunged at her and phased into Freddy, claws and all.

She screamed, and stumbled backwards. She landed on her butt, with her back hitting the wall. She was screaming, and gasping for air. She was struggling to slide away from Emmett. The wall was hindering from going anywhere.

She put her arms up in defense, screaming. Someone was right next to her. She tried dodging them, but it was impossibe while she was on the floor. An icy hand slipped over her mouth, to stop her from screaming.

"Calm down Katie! It's okay, it's just me. It's me, Jasper, and Emmett. We're not going to hurt you." Jasper told her.

She felt a wave of calm wash over her, disolving her fear away. She stopped struggling.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth. Please don't scream." Jasper said.

He waited for her to nod in agreement before he slid his hand from her mouth.

She was breathing heavily. Emmett was standing as far away from Katie as he possibly could. Worry was plastered on his face. She began crying as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What just happened Katie?" Jasper demanded.

"I closed my eyes for just a second. I was awake though. I was dreaming while I was awake! I'm not sure if I know what's real any more. Emmett was talking to me, he lunged at me and turned into Freddy." Katie said, wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Katie whispered to Emmett.

He frowned.

"You don't have to appologize. Are you sure that you're okay?" Emmett asked.

"I guess so. At least I'm still alive. I'd be great, if my dreams weren't trying to kill me." Katie said.

She gave a small rueful smile. Emmett shook his head at her attempt at humor.

"What happens now?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I have to stay awake for as long as I possibly can. I'm going to need coffee, or caffeine, and a lot of it." Katie said.

Emmett walked over to Katie, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't do that. You don't know how sleep deprivation will affect you, what the side effects are." Emmett said, holding his hand out for her to take.

She took it, and he helped her to her feet.

"Well, I can't fall asleep." Katie said frowning.

Emmett looked over at Jasper. Jasper shrugged.

"We could take her to Carlisle, see what he has to say." Jasper said.

Emmettt nodded.

"Did you drive today?" Emmett asked.

Katie shook her head.

"My mother drove me today. I told her I'd walk home." Katie said.

"Okay, here's what we will do. We will give you a ride back to your house. You will tell your parents that you are going to a friend's house for the night. If no one is home, leave them a note. Then we will go to our house and talk to Carlisle." Emmett said.

Katie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go." Katie said.

Katie grabbed her bag, then headed for Emmett's car.

She hadn't realized that anyone else was waiting for Emmett and Jasper, but their siblings were gathered around their car.

"It's about time, where have you been?" Jasper's sister, bella asked.

"We were taking care of something." Emmettt said.

Everyone saw Katie then.

"Hello. What are you doing with Emmett?" Bella asked.

Katie didn't take it threatening, as she realized that she had ahold of Emmett's hand.

She slid her hand out of his, and clasped her hands together. She looked at Emmett, for the answer.

"She needs our help. Im taking her to Carlisle, he should be able to help." Emmett said.

Bella looked from Emmett to Katie, and back to Emmett again.

"Do you think that's...wise?" Bella asked cautiously.

Emmett frowned.

"It could possibly be a bad decision in the long run, but she needs to talk to Carlisle...her life depends on it." Emmett said.

Bella was about to say something, but Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder, to stop her.

"He's adament about it." Edward said quietly.

Bella looked at Edward, then nodded.

"Fine, let's go then." Bella said.

"We need to make a stop first." Emmett said.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"For it being life threatening, we are taking our time." Bella said.

Emmett gave an alost inaudible growl. Katie looked at Emmett, confused.

A wave of tiredness washed over her.

"Don't let me fall asleep." She told Emmett.

She grabbed a hold of his fore arm. He looked down at her, worried, then looked at Edwarrd.

"We have to get going, now. Ride ahead, and let Carlisle know what's going on." Emmett said.

Edward nodded as Alice threw Emmett her keys.

"Jasper, go with them, you're going to be needed. Take my car, it will be faster." Alice said.

"Thanks." Emmett said.

Alice nodded, and got into Edward's car. Emmett handed the keys to Jasper.

"You drive, I'll be in back with Katie, trying to keep her awake." Emmett said.

Jasper got behind the wheel and started the car as Emmett helped Katie into the backseat.

"Quickly Jazz." Emmett said.

Katie kept blinking to try to stay awake. Emmett turned to her, and put his hand on each side of her face, hopint that the cold from his skin would keep her awake long enough. Her blinks slowed down and her eyes became heavier.

"Emmett..." She whispered as her eyes almost dropped closed.

He began making circles with his thumbs on her cheek.

"Stay awake Katie. Faster Jazz!" Emmett said.

A minute later, Jasper pulled the car to a stop in frontj of Katie's house. Emmett got out with her, and walked to her house with her.

Her parents weren't home, so she wouldn't have to waste time explaining where she was going, and why it was with two boys that they didn't know. She quickly scrawled a note to her parents, and stuck it to the fridge.

They headed for the car again.

"Floor it!" Emmett said, when they were in the car.

Jasper nedded.

Tires screeched as Jasper peeled out from in front of Katie's house. Emmett placed his hands back on the sides of Katie's face. This time she put her hands on top of his, and held them there.

"I don't think I'll make it." Katie said groggily.

"Yes you can! We're almost there." Emmett told her.

Katie's drooped lower. She struggled to keep them open. Emmett suddenly leaned in and kissed her. She gasped in shock. After a moment, she relaxed and began kissing him back. Then her kissing began to slow down. She automatically closed her eyes to kiss him.

She opened her eyes, and Freddy suddenly had her head between his hands, his knives poking her in her left temple, and his tongue was in her mouth. She tried wiggling out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. Her hands were on his wrists, trying to pull his hands off of her face. She couldn't do it.

She was screaming, but it came out muffled from his tongue being in her mouth. He finally slid his tongue out of her mouth. She began sobbing.

"Your boyfriend can't save you. I'm your boyfriend now." Freddy said.

"No!" She cried.

"Your mouth says 'no', but your body says 'yes, yes'!" Freddy said, licking from her chin to cheek.

"Emmett! Wake me up!" She screamed.

Freddy's burned mouth twisted into an evil smile, as he laughed.

"He can't save you." Freddy said again.

Freddy applied pressure to her face. She closed her eyes as she let out a blood curdling scream.

Katie was still, too still. Emmett pulled his face away from hers, and studied her face. Her eyes were closed, but her eyeballs were going a maile a minute behind the lids. Shit, she had fallen asleep! The only thing that was keeping her from slumping over, was Emmett holding her head between his hands.

He put one arm under her neck, and he began patting her cheek, with his free hand. He was trying to wake her up.

He noticed four angry red dots forming on her left temple. From what Katie had told them about this guy, he must be touching her face.

Emmett tried harder to wake her up.

Her face screwed up as if she were in pain. She opened her mouth and a tortured scream came out. Jasper, unexpecting her to scream, jumped, and lost control of the car. He quickly regained control, and looked in the rear view mirror.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"She fell asleep." Emmett said.

Jasper stepped on the gas.

"We're almost there." Jasper said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kattie was suddenly in front of a house she'd never seen before. It was two stories, and white, with dark blue trim. She rubbed her left temple. The breeze blew something against her legs. She looked down, and saw that she had on a dress a child would wear. She had a pair of white Mary Janes on.

She looked around, but she didn't see anyone.

She looked up at the sky.

"Wake me up!" She screamed.

She suddenly heard Freddy laughing. She looked around, and saw Freddy a couple of yards away from her.

His right hand was in the position as if he was waiting for her to give a low five. The knives were making an ominous sound.

She began backing up as he got closer. She bumped into something. She looked and realized that it was the door to the house. Freddy was suddenly in front of her. A sob escaped her lips.

His left hand was next to her head, and his right hand was slowly coming toward her face. He made a fist, as well as he could with knives for fingers, but kept his pointer knife, pointed at her. He put the knife to her side of her face, and trailed it down to her chin.

"You've gotten even prettier since I saw you last Katie." Freddy told her.

"I don't know you!" Katie told him.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you. You're the one that got away. You made me into this." Freddy growled.

She suddenly heard a faint voice.

"Katie! Katie wake up! Hold on, we're almost there!"

Emmett! She could hear him. Maybe she could wake up, if she could only get away from Freddy...

She pressed herself up against the door as much as possible. Her left hand searched for the door knob.

Freddy traled his knife down her neck, and slid it under her shirt.

Her hand found the knob, turned it. The door flew open, and she fell backwards. Freddy tried cutting her as she fell. She screamed as she fell through the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper slammed onto the brakes when her got in front of his house. Carlisle, Esme, and all of the others were outside, and waiting for Emmett and Jasper to arrive with Katie.

Jasper was out of the car and around to the passenger side, to open the door for Emmett in no time. Emmett easily and gently carried Katie out of the car.

Carlisle was next to Emmett in an instant.

"What happened to her?" Carlisle asked.

"She fell asleep." Emmett said.

Carlisle put two fingers to Katie's left wrist.

"Her pulse is racing too fast." Carlisle said.

"We have to wake her up Carlisle." Emmett said.

Almost as if on cue, Katie's eyes popped open, and she started screaming. She began struggling, and clutching onto Emmett for dear life.

"Katie, calm down! It's all right." Emmett said.

She heard his voice, and realized that she was awake at last. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then began sobbing hysterically. She buried her face in his shoulder.

Emmett looked at Carlisle helplessly.

"Take her up to my office." Carlisle said.

Emmett nodded, and headed for the office.

Katie was shaking uncontrollably.

Carlisle was right behind Emmett, carrying his doctor's bag.

Set her down on the couch. I need to check her over." Carlisle said.

Emmett tried to set Kattie down, But she had quite the gripon his shirt.

"Katie, you have to lay down so Carlisle can see if everything is okay." Emmett said.

"No! Don't let me go." Katie sobbed.

Emmett looked at Carlisle, for help.

"Jasper, come in her please." Carlisle said calmly.

Jasper walked into the room, and flinched from the fear radiating off of Katie.

"Could you help?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper nodded, then focused in on Katie. Katie slowly stopped sobbing, then loosened her grip on Emmett's shirt, and started sniffling.

Emmett was able to lay Katie down. He knelt down next to her, and wiped the tears off of Katie's face.

"Katie, is it okay if I do a small physical on you?" Carlisle asked.

Katie looked at Emmett, who nodded.

"Yes." Katie said roughly.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

Carlisle did all of the basic 'tests' that doctors did.

He checked her pulse, her pupil's reaction time, so on, and so forth.

When he was done, he set everything in the bag, and set it on the floor. Then he looked at her.

"Can you tell me what's been going on?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't fall asleep." She said.

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked.

"Because, if I fall asleep, I'll dream. If I dream, I'm going to die." Katie said.

Carlisle looked to Emmett, as if he were asking if it were true. Emmett nodded.

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked again.

"He's in my dreams, trying to kill me. If I die im my dream, I won't wake up." Katie said.

"How did you get this?" Carlisle asked, holding up Katie's right arm.

The arm that had the burn mark on it.

"I got it in English class." She said.

Carlisle looked confused.

"What do you mean, you got it in English class?" Carlisle asked.

"I fell asleep in English. I put my wrist on a hot pipe. It was the only way I could wake myself up. Nothing else worked." Katie said.

"When was the last time you slept?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm safe when I'm awake." Katie said.

"How long Katie?" Carlisle asked.

She hesitated before she spoke.

"I've been awake for over fourty hours." She said.

Carlisle looked surprised.

"Katie, you have to sleep. It's not good if you stay up! You could die from a lack of sleep." Carlisle told her.

She shook her head.

"He will kill me if I fall asleep." Katie said.

"If you don't sleep, your brain will start slowly shutting down, little by little, this is called a micro nap. You'll be dreaming, but you'll be awake. After that, your brain will shut down completely, and put you into a coma. The only thing that you'll be able to do is dream." Carlisle said.

Fear gripped her hard, and strongly.

Jasper gave a little grunt.

Katie ignored him, and kept her eyes on Carlisle.

"I can't fall asleep. You don't get it! Freddy will kill me!" Katie was beginning to get hysterical again.

Carlisle looked at Jasper again.

"I'm trying." Jasper said almost inaudibly.

Carlisle looked back at Katie.

"Freddy? Freddy who?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know who he is. He says that he knows me from when I was younger. I'm 'the one that got away', but I don't remember who he is or where I know him from." Katie said.

Carlisle thought for a minute.

"These dreams might just be repressed memories, trying to break through." Carlisle said.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"No. No. No. My dreams are not memories. Memories don't try to kill you when you dream about them!" Katie was almost yelling now.

Carlisle started rumaging through his bag as Emmett tried soothing Katie.

"Katie, calm down." Emmett told her.

"No! They're not memories!" Katie said.

"Okay, okay." Emmett said.

"You believe me, don't you?" Katie asked Emmett.

"I do, but Katie, you have to calm down." Emmett said, taking a hold of her right hand, and pressing his cold hand onto her burn.

The coldness felt great on the burn.

"I won't...survive if I fall asleep again." Katie said, as a tear slid down her cheek.

Emmett wiped it away.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Carlisle fiddling with a needle.

"What's that?" She asked, fear gripping a hold of her insides.

"There's too much fear for me to do anything." Jasper said in a low whisper.

"This is something that will help you calm down." Carlisle said.

"What does that mean, 'calm me down'? You mean, put me to sleep, don't you?" She asked, sitting up.

"That is one effect of it, yes." Carlisle said.

"No! You are not sticking me with that!" Katie said.

"It will help you." Carlisle said.

Katie shook her head.

"It will get me killed! Get that away from me!" Katie said, sliding away from Carlisle and his needle of death.

"This is not for negotiation Katie." Carlisle said, coming toward her with the needle.

All of the sudden, she saw Freddy's claw coming at her. Freddy had replaced Carlisle, and was holding the needle in his left hand.

"It's time to come and play with me one last time." Freddy said.

He began laughing as he advanced towards her.

Katie screamed, and kicked the needle out of Freddy's hand. He brought the knives towards her, and cut her leg. She screamed again as she hobbled to her feet, and tried running. The wound on her left calf made her limp.

She got out of the door, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She scramed.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

The person pulled her tightly to them, and put their mouth to her ear.

"Calm down. You are okay." Emmett's soothing voice said.

Katie stopped struggling, and turned to face Emmett.

"He's here! I just saw him!" Katie said.

"What?" Emmett said.

"Carlisle was coming towards me withh the needle, then suddenly he turned into Freddy. He said that I needed to come and play one last time. I kicked the needle, but, he got me, so I tried running and you caughtt me, then I woke up." Katie said.

Struggling caught her eye. Carlisle was holding back Jasper, who was struggling to get free.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine." Emmett said, putting his finger under her chn, and making her look at him.

"Don't let me fall asleep, or let someone try to put me asleep. Please!" Katie said, as a tear slid down to her chin.

"I will try." He told her, as Edward walked pastt them, and went straight to Carlisle and Jasper.

Emmett helped Katie back to the couch, so she could sit down. He sat down next to her. He brushed away the tear, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She couldn't take her eyes off of his. She didn't see Edward take a struggling Jasper out of the room.

She suddenly caught something in his eye.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He tried smiling at her. It looked like he was in pain.

He shook his head.

"It's nothing, I just get...woozy...around blood. Jasper too." Emmett said, with a frown.

"Emmett, why don't you go and get some fresh air while I take a look att Katie's cut?" Carlisle said.

Emmett looked at Katie, as Katie tensed, fearing the worst.

"I'm just going to fix the wound so she doesn't bleed all over the place." Carlisle said.

Katie decided he was telling the truth, so she nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as Carlisle is finished, I promise." Emmett said.

She nodded.

He leaned foreward, and gave her a little kiss, then left the room.

"I'm really sorry." Carlisle said, sitting down next to her. All she did was nod.

He cleaned, stitched, and covered the four claw marks. It was finished in no time. The doctor was good. A couple minutes later, Emmett walked back into the room, and sat next to her.

"Is there anything that I can get you?" Emmett asked taking her hand in his.

"Caffeine. Coffee, Caffeine pills, anything with a lot of caffeine in it." Katie said.

"I'm sure that someone will get something for you. Why don't we go down stairs, and watch some t.v., to keep you awake." Emmett said.

Carlisle looked ready to say something, but Emmett shot him a look, and Carlisle gave a small nod.

Katie stood and followed Emmett down the stairs. She walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. Emmett handed her the remote.

"Watch whatever you'd like." Emmett said.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Of course." Emmett said.

"Even if it's really...girlie?" She asked, with a hint of a smile.

He gave a laugh.

"Whatever you want, if it will keep you awake." Emmett said.

"Okay, but it's only your fault if you get bored, you told me to pick anything." Katie said.

"I won't get bored, distracted maybe, but not bored." Emmett said.

"Okay, then." Katie said, as she started flipping through the channels.

The Nationa News Channel caught her eye. The reporter was reporting on a small town massacre. The town was called Springwood. That name, for some reason, sounded familiar. Too familiar. She didn't know why though,. She'd never been to Spring wood before. Maybe she'd seen it on a map? She didn't think so, but she couldn't be sure.

She was about to change the cannel when the reporter said something that made her heart skip a beat.

"All of the kids died in their sleep. That's not the weird part though. The weird part would be that all of the kids reported having bad dreams, in which a man with knives for fingers on his right hand was trying to kill them. They called him Freddy. Freddy Kreuger." The reporter said.

Katie stood, and walked closer to the t.v.. She put her hands to her mouth, as the name sank in. His name.

"Freddy Kreuger." She said, ever so softtly.

She heard laughing, and she spun around. Freddy was sitting on the top of the couch, with his feet on the cushions.

Katie gasped.

"You called?" Freddy said.

"No." She said.

"But you did. You remember everything now." Freddy said.

Katie shook her head.

"No." Said.

He came closer. She was shaking with fear. He leaned in close and put his nose to her cheek, and took a deep breath.

"You smell different that you did before." Freddy said.

"What?" Katie whispered.

"Let's jog that memory of yours." Freddy said.

Freddy spun her around so that she was looking at the t.v. again. A picture appeared on it. It was her at five years old. She was playing in her front yard. Alone. Her parents were nowhere to be found. A man walked up to her. He smiled at her, and she returned it. He spoke to her, and she nodded.

Katie couldn't hear what was being said, Freddy didn't have the audio on for her.

The man took the girl's hand, and brought her to an old clunker car. The little girl got into the backseat, willingly.

Katie shook her head in denial. The scene changed to an old, run down factory. The clunker pulled to a stop. The man got out, and opened the door for the little girl. she got out, looked at the building, then back at him. She suddenly looked unsure. The man knelt down beside her, and it looked as if he was trying to talk her into something. The girl shook her head. The man got mad, he grabbed the girl, and hurried inside the factory.

Katie leaned over, and put her hand on the edge of the t.v.

Emmett had just sat down next to Katie, when she stood again. Emmett looked at her, then at Carlisle.

"She's sleeping again." Edward said quietly.

"What? We need to wake her up!" Emmett said.

"Don't." Edward said.

"Are you serious? Edward, you heard her! She's scared to death of sleeping! You've seen her dreams, what this guy is doing to her, why the hell would you want her to stay asleep?" Emmett demanded.

"For one, she needs sleep, for two, she is watching a news broadcast about a town called Springwood. The kids have all died in their sleep, by a man with knives for fingers." Edward said.

"Who is it?" Emmett asked.

Edward didn't have time to answer. Katie answered for him.

"Freddy Kreuger." Katie whispered

Emmett walked over to Katie, but looked at Edward.

"So help me Edward, if she get's hurt-" Emmett stopped midsentance, when she turned around.

She was looking right at Alice and Jasper, who were standing behind the couch, watching Katie.

Emmett looked at Edward, for the commentary.

"He's here. He's coming closer. He's talking to her." Edward said.

"That's it! We need to wake her up right now!" Emmett said.

"Wait." Edward said.

Just as he said that, Katie spun around to face the t.v. again.

"What's going on?" Emmett demanded.

"He's got her watching..." Edward couldn't finish.

"What? What's he making her watch?" Emmett was worried.

Edward shook his head, and flinched.  
Katie bent over, closer to the t.v. and put her hand on the edge of the t.v., as if she was trying to get a better look.

"Damn it Edward! Tell me!" Emmett snarled.

Edward didn't say anything for a minuted. He was looking at Katie, then he looked at Emmett.

"He's making her watch her abduction and..." Edward paused as he flinched.

Jasper suddenly fell to his knees. Emmett looked at Jasper.

"Her pain is overwhelming. It feels like I'm dying." Jasper said, between gasps.

Alice was on her knees next to Jasper.

"What else is he making her watch Edward?" Emmett said.

Edward closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Everyone was watching him, waiting for his answer.

"Everything he did to her after the abduction." Edward whispered.

Emmett froze, connecting what Edward had said.

"He...he didn't?" Emmett couldn't finish the sentence out loud.

Edward read the question in Emmett's thoughts. Edward opened his eyes, and looked straight into Emmett's eyes when he answered.

The answer was one word. It was the one word Emmett prayed it wouldn't be.

"Yes." Was all that Edward said.

Emmett shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, quietly.

"I'm going to rip him apart!" Emmett said viciously.

Katie suddenly slumped to her knees, hanging her head.

"I remember." She said, barely above a whisper, but everyone in the house heard her clear as day.

Emmett fell to his knees beside her. He felt helpless. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how.

Katie's head suddenly popped up. She slowly stood up.

"Edward, commentary, now!" Emmett said.

"She's looking at him, watching him laugh because she remembers. Now she's...Oh no!" Edward said, worry peppered his tone.

Before Emmett could ask, Katie yelled.

"Fuck You! You mother fucker!" Katie screamed.

Before Emmett made it off his knees, or anyone could move, Katie sprang. To everyone watching, she lunged on thin air. She began punching at the floor, her fist not toucing the floor boards.

"What the hell?" Emmett said.

"She's pissed, and she's punching him." Edward paraphrased.

Katie suddenly started to choke on what looked like thin air. She looked up to the ceiling, and called out.

"Wake me up! Someone, please! Emmett!" She screamed.

Emmett had barely gotten to his feet, when Katie was flipped over onto her back. She sounded as if she was choking. Emmett was at her side in an instant.

He grabbed her shoulders, and tried to shake her awake. She wouldn't move. She was pinned to the ground by an unseen force that was severely stronger than Emmett was.

"I can't move her." Emmett said.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"He's not strong enough." Edward said. Emmett felt helpless even more.

Katie was suddenly flung from the floor into the t.v. set.

"Katie!" Emmett yelled.

He ran for her, but before he could reach her, she was flung over the couch, over Jasper and Alice's head, and to the opposite wall as the t.v. She hit with a thud. Emmett was off after her, still trying to grab her out of the air. As soon as he reached the wall, Katie was flung back into the t.v. set, breaking it even more. Katie screamed out in agony. Emmett snarled, and took off after her.

Before Emmett could even reach her, she was flung to the ceiling. She gasped as she hit. Katie began struggling. Her hands flew above her head, as if Freddy was holding them there.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie had just ran at Freddy, she didn't think, or ask questions frist, she had just flown at him. Now, she realized that was probably the last mistake she would ever make. She had been flung into the t.v. twice, thrown across the room into one hard wall, and now, she was stuck, on her back, laying on the ceiling, with Freddy pinning her there. She struggled to throw him off of her. He was just too strong.

She screamed in frustration.

"So, you think that you can beat me? You're in my world!" Freddy growled.

"I would tear you limb from limb with my bare hands, if you were in my world!" Katie spat.

He laughed.

"Fiesty!" He said, as he licked the side of her face.

She screamed.

"You're dead! If you ever step foot in my world, you will die!" She said coldly.

He laughed again.

"It's a pity we're not in your world, then your boyfriend would be able to see who is killing you. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to live with having you die, and him not being able to see me." Freddy said.

She began struggling again.

Her elbow knocked him in the side of his face. It stunned him for a second, but that was all she needed. She quickly shoved him off of her, and began crawling on the ceiling. She tried to stand, so she could run, but Freddy grabbed her left ankle. She kicked him right smack-dab in the middle of his face, hard. He rolled on the ceiling, clutching his nose.

She quickly stood, and tried to run. Suddenly, she began falling, fast. She screamed, as her arms and legs began flailing. Then, all of the sudden, she was suspended in mid air.

She gasped at the suddeness of the stop. She was half-way between the ceiling and the floor. She tried clawing her way anywhere but up.

He was right above her now. She felt herself starting to ascend towards him.

"No!" She screamed.

She was flipped so she could see him, as she was going towards him.

"Bastard!" She yelled at him.

"Sticks and stones, sticks and stones." Freddy taunted.

She was close enough to touch him. She suddenly got an inkling of an idea.

Without any warning, she brought her knees up, and before Freddy could do anyting, her knees pinned his arms to the ceiling.

He looked surprised. Her left hand gripped tightly to his tattered, brown hat, and her right hand grabbed his ear, and she tried pulling his ear off. This time it was Freddy that was screaming.

She started falling. Her plan had worked, sort of. She could still see him, so she wasn't awake yet. Out of nowhere, his knives connected with her chest, and he tried slashing her from her right shoulder, to her left hip.

The pain of the slash was what had finally woken her up. She realized that she was awake as she was steadily falling to the floor.

"I'm awake!" She screamed.

The floor was getting closer. She closed her eyes and waited for her to crash on to the floor.

She landed on something hard, but not quite as hard as the floor. She would definately have bruises though, or at least more bruises. Like she needed more bruises.

"Katie, Katie, open your eyes, wake up!" Emmett said frantically.

"I'm awake." Katie said, looking up at Emmett.

Relief was visible on his face. He set her legs on the floor, and let her straighten up, but, as soon as she got her footing, and stood, he enulfed her in a bear hu.

She gasped in pain. His arms fell off of her body. She wrapped her arms around her torso.

"I'm sorry!" Emmett quickly appologized.

She shook her head, trying to hold the tears back.

Her body shook in pain. She tried to take a steadying breath, to calm the pain.

"Not..you...him..." was all she could get out.

The pain on her stomach subsided long enough for her to stand up straight once more.

Both of their eyes went straight for her stomach. She gasped when she saw her shirt.

Emmett laced his fingers through the tears in her shirt.

"What the...He got you?" Emmett said in disbelief.

Katie grabbed the bottom of her shirt,, and lifted up enough to show four scratches that had gone deep enough to bruise, but not enough to draw blood. It might even scar. Bruises had already started forming.

She pulled her shirt back down, then very gently slid her right sleeve off of her shoulder. The scratches had started at her right shoulder, and ended at her left hip. He got her fully, but came up short on the depth. She silently thanked GOD for that.

She took a shakey breath,, and looked up at Emmett.

"I told you, what happens in your dreams, really happens to you when you're awake." She told Emmett as she put her left hand on his arm.

She realized that she still had things in her hands.

"I did it!" She said in disbelief.

"What? What did you do?" Emmett asked.

She looked back up at him and smiled.

"I pulled these out of my dream." She told him.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"I had aold of them when I woke up." Katie said.

Emmett looked at her rigt hand. He didn't need to ask er what was in her right hand. She opened her right hand before he could ask.

"I pulled his ear off so he would release me from the ceiling." Katie told him before he could ask.

"Drop it!" He told her.

She let it slide off of her hand. As soon as it hit the floor, it turned to a pile of maggots. He grabed her arms with his hands as he stomped on the disgusting mound.

Katie's knees buckled from the pain of his body jolting hers too quickly. She gasped.

Emmett slowly set her on the floor. Carlisle was over to her side in an instant.

"Get her up to my office, I've got to give her a thourough physical." Carlisle said.

Katie sllked up at Carlisle, as her right arm went across her stomach.

"This time I mean it, nothing to make me fall asleep, I'm not ready to face him just yet. I will deal with whatever pain that comes." Katie said as Emmett picked er up into his arms.

"Of course not." Carlisle said.

Emmett quickly got katie into Carlisle's office, and gently laid her onto the couch.

Carlisle was riht behind them.

"That was quick." Katie said, looking at Carlisle, as she gingerly sat up. She winced in pain.

"Stop moving." Emmett said.

"I'm fine." She rasped.

"You don't sound fine." Emmett told her, sitting down next to her.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Katie said..

"That's not funny." Emmett told her.

"I'm not joking. I don't kow how the hell I just survived that! I wasn't ready to go in last time! I almost fucking died, and do you know why that bastard was after me?" Katie asked.

"No." Emmett said quietly

"He kidnapped me, among other things, I found a way out. I told on him, and then the parents on Elm Street torched his ass. Now he's getting back at those parents by killing off their children in their dreams. I'm the only survivor so far. I have to kill him somehow, or he will kill me one of these days. I can't fend him off indefinately, then he will move onto some other defenseless teenagers, that don't deserve it." Katie said.

"And you tink that you deserve this." Emmett asked.

"All I'm saying is that my parents should have told me, not let me forget." Katie said.

"Would it have been better if you rew up remembering what that bastard did to you? No, you grew up normally." Emmett said.

"That doesn't always make it right. Now because of their mistakes,, I have to clean up after them. Now I have to kill Freddy because they didn't do it right the first time." Katie said.

"You don't think that you're going to be going after him alone do you?" Emmett asked.

"He's in my dreams not yours. I can't beat him in my dreams,, but if I grab ahold of him right before I wake up, I can bring hm out, and I can kill him her, in reality." Katie told him.

"No, absolutely not." Emmett said.

"If I don't kill him, then he won't stop! I'm the only one who can bring him out of my dream." Katie said.

"Then you won't be fightin him alone. I will be there waiting for you to come out." Emmett said.

Katie shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to risk your life." Katie said.

Emmett laughed.

"That's not going to be a problem, trust me." Emmett said.

"If you were to get hurt, I wouldn't know what to do." Katie told him.

"Yeah, well look at you! You can barely move without being in pain." Emmett told her.

"I'll be better, besides, I know how he thinks. I just need someone to make sure that I wake up on time." Katie said.

"I'll wake you up." Emmett said.

"When I wake up, Freddy will be coming out with me. He will be looking for blood, and after anyone that stands in his way." Katie said.

"I will wake you up, and when you bring him back out with you, I'll be waiting. I'll knock him off of you, and then we will run." Emmett said.

"And what about if you get hurt?" Katie asked.

"If you worry about me, how are you going to focus on the task you're supposed to do?" Emmett asked.

Katie sighed.

"Can you 100 percent guarantee me that you won't get hurt?" Katie asked.

He smiled confidently.

"Yes, I can." Emmett said.

"No, you can't, no one can." Katie said.

He laughed.

"Trust me, I won't have one scratch on me when everything is all over." Emmett said.

She didn't look convinced.

"And, if you do get hurt?" Katie asked.

"Then, you can kick my butt, after it's all over then." Emmett said.

"And what if you...die?" Katie said,, tripping over the last word.

Emmett shook his head.

"What can I say to convince you that I won't get hurt?" Emmett asked.

She slowly shook her head, but smiled at him.

"I don't think that you could say anything that I'd listen to." Katie said.

"So, it's a no win situation for me then?" Emmett asked.

"It kind of looks that way, doesn't it?" She told him.

He held her ands in his. He leaned in closer to her. They were inches apart.

"I can promise you this, I will never let anything bad happen to you." Emmett told her.

Her breath caught in her throat, as she glanced down to his llips. She knew with a certainty that if anything ever happened to Emmett, that it would devistate her forever.

Emmett leaned foreward, and kissed her. Katie had totally forgotten about Carlisle, who was standing in a corner, watching the two of them debate.

Carlisle smiled as he watched the two of them. Emmett had finally found her. Esme would be pleased. Carlisle let them kiss, until he heard Katie gasp in pain. Carlisle cleared his thrat. Katie looked embarassed, but Emmett just seemed annoyed.

"Katie, would you like to begin now?" Carlisle asked.

Katie frowned.

"Remember, nothing that will put me to sleep. I will take the pain head on. I can't take another fight with Freddy, by myself." Katie said.

"Well, when you bring him out, you won't have to do it alone. Our family will stand with you to defeat him." Carlisle said.

"I can not ask you to do that. I will not risk you and your family's life." Katie said.

"I know you would never do that, but there is a lot that you do not know about our family. I'm sure once this whole...ordeal is over." Carlisle said, looking at Emmett pointedly.

Katie looked at Carlisle in confusion. Carlisle was looking at Emmett, intently. Katie tore her eyes away from Carlisle, to look at Emmett. Emmett still hadn't answered Carlisle. Emmett's eyes never left Carlisle's. Emmett looked a little worried.

"Emmett?" Carlisle said quietly.

"Of course I am." Emmett said finally.

He looked at Katie and smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" Katie asked Emmett.

He gently squeezed Katie's hand.

"I will explain everything when we get done with this Freddy problem." Emmett said.

She bit her lip.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be there." Katie said.

Emmett laughed.

Emmett pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm worried abbout you. What if you don't make it out?" Emmett asked.

She gave him a smile.

"I did really piss him off this afternoon." Katie said.

Emmett closed his eyes for a minute. He reopened them, and looked into her eyes.

"If I could do this for you, I would, in an instant. You have to come back to me, no matter what." Emmett whispered to her.

"I'll be fine. I have a plan." She told him.

He looked at her intently. It brought a faint blush to her cheeks.

"A plan? What plan?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I go to sleep and find Kreuger. I will set an alarm, I grab ahold of him right before the alarm goes off and pull him out with me." Katie said.

"You haven't really slept in almost two days. What if you don't wake up when the alarm goes off? He asked.

"You might be right. Well, then I guess that I'll need someone to watch over me. If I start struggling at any pooint, they need to wake me." Katie said.

"I've tried waking you up while you were fighting with him, it's impossible to wake you up. What happens then?" Emmett asked.

"Well, aren't you just rey of sunshine today." Katie said.

He sighed.

"I'm just being cautious." Emmett said.

"Is there anything you _would_ agree to?" Katie asked.

Emmett traced her jawline.

"There is one. Is there any way you can definately wake up, no matter how much, or little sleep you've had?" Emmett asked.

Katie thought for a minute. Then she looked at Carlisle.

"Is there Carlisle?" Katie asked.

Carlisle looked from Emmett to Katie, and back to Emmett again. He gave a sigh.

"There is one sure fire way to make sure you'll wake up." Carlisle said.

"Well, what is it?" Emmett demanded.

"Adrenaline." Carlisle said.

Katie's eyes lit up, as if something had just clicked.

"Of course, that would make perfect sense." Katie said.

"Right. I will get you a needle filled with adrenaline. Now all we need to figure out is when to do it." Carlisle said.

They couldn't decide. Katie wanted to do it sooner, but Emmett wanted to wait until Katie had healed.

"If you do it too soon, you won't be strong enough to fend him off, and make sure he don't kill you before you bring him out." Emmett said.

"I want this to be done and over with now.l." Katie said.

"Well, that can be arranged." Emmett said.

He smiled evilly at her.

Something was wrong. Her heart was beating way too fast.

"What?" She whispered.

"I agree with you, let's end this now." Emmett said.

Katie saw the glove right before he raised his right hand. She luged off the couch, and away from him. It was a bad chice, but it was the only one she had. As soon as she had moved, her body had protested in every way possible. Her arms wrapped around her ribs as she ran.

"It's no use running Katie, you aren't strong enough to beat me this time. I made sure of that." Freddy said.

"Like hell I'm not." Katie called over her shoulder.

She made it out of the door, but the next task was harder, stairs. Freddy wasn't running after her, no, he was walking, stalking her.

"Wake up! I've got to wake up!" Katie told herself, as she walked down the stairs as fast as she possibly could, without falling, or hurting herself too badly.

He was close, she could feel it. She tried going faster, but it hurt like hell. It wasn't going to matter much, though, if Freddy got ahold of her. She'd be dead. She had pissed him off, majorly.

She needed to find a way to wake herself up, quickly. She didn't know how long she could fend him off.

She felt his blades at her back. Damn it, she had to go faster. The blades dug in further. She realized what he was trying to do to her, just a little too late. She was falling down the stairs, fast. It felt as if she hit every step on the way down. She screamed as she hit the steps. She probably had a couple fractured ribs, if not broken ones. She finally hit bottom. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. She looked up the stairs. He was at the top, looking down on her, and laughing.

He began walking down the steps, slowly. She had to get up, she needed to.

She screamed in pain as she forced herself to get up. She stumbled, and fell down again. Her scream became luder and more painful, but she made it to her feet. She barely could stand up straight from the pain in her ribs, but she was on her feet.

She limped away from the stairs.

"You can't get away from me. Look at you, you can barely move." Freddy said.

"I'm going to kill you!" She spat at him.

"I don't think so. I will kill your boyfriend in front of you, then I'm going to kill you.." Freddy said.

"You can't kill him, he doesn't about you." Katie told him.

"He doesn't have to dream about me. You will kill him." Freddy said.

"There's not a chance of me doing that-ever." Katie said.

"You can bring him into your dreams, and you'll bring him in here, and I'll kill him in front of you. All you have to do s think of him." Freddy said.

"I won't do it. Ever!" Katie yelled.

Freddy threw his head back and laughed.

She kept her distance as best she could, considering er handicap.

"Come on, call him in. It only takes one thought about him, and he will be here at your side." Freddy said.

She made herself think about staying on her feet, and keeping her distance from Freddy.

"Edmond will be here soon." Freddy said.

Edmond? Who the hell was that? Emmett's face flashed in her thoughts. She gasped as soon as she realized what she had done.

"No!" Katie screamed.

"Yes." Freddy said, as Emmett appeared in the space between Freddy and Katie.

"Run Emmett!" Katie yelled.

Emmett turned to look at Katie. Freddy grabbed Emmett by the hair, and made Emmett look at Katie.

"No!" Katie scramed again.

Tears began falling down her cheeks. Katie's knees began shakig. She wouldn't look, she couldn't.

She was suddenly flying through the air. She hit the wall, and the breath was knocked out of her.

"You need to look." Freddy told Katie.

Katie was glued to the wall, and only able to look in the direction of Freddy and Emmett

Freddy began laughing.

Emmett's neck was exposed. Freddy took his pointer finger, with the knife on it, and put it against Emmett's neck.

Tears flowed down Katie's face.

"No!" Katie moaned over and over.

"The best part is coming." Freddy said.

Freddy cut Emmett's throat open. Katie screamed as she saw crimson blood flow from the neck wound. Her heart dropped into her stomach, and she felt sick.

Freddy threw Emmett's body in a heap. He turned and looked at Katie. He began walking towards her. Katie became hysterical with screaming and crying.

Freddy was getting closer, with every step, Katie's hysterics ot worse, until Freddy was almost rigt in front of her. He was three feet away.

Suddenly, there was a stabbing pain in the middle of her chest. Freddy had suddenly disappeared, and Katie's legs wouldn't support her weight anymore. She slid down the wall, to the floor. Tears were blurring her vision.

"Katie, are you awake? Come on, wake up!" It was Emmett's voice.

How could that be? Just minutes ago she had seen Freddy kill him. How could she be hearing his voice? Did Freddy kill her?

She started to calm down to listen to the voice.

A pair of arms went around her. She started freaking out again. She had thought Freddy was back. She began struggling against the person holding on to her. Time was running out, he was going to kill her, if she didn't get away.

"Is she still asleep?" Emmett's voice asked.

She wanted to look, to see his face again, but she was afraid of who she would see. Was it Freddy sounding like Emmett? She didn't know. She needed to be a safe distance away to see for herself.

"Let her go Emmett. She's confused." That was Edward's voice.

Or was it? She didn't know what was real any more. Was she awake, or asleep?

The arms around her slid away. She was free.

"Jasper, do something, anything, please." Emmett's voice said.

"I'm trying." That was Jasper's voice.

Or so she thought.

She put her hands on the wall, to try to help her stand up. It was hard and painful.

"Carlisle, she needs medical treatment." Emmett's voice again.

"Not rigt now. She doesn't know if she's awake or asleep. She thinks he's making her see this." Edward said.

"She can barely stand Edward." Emmett said.

"If anyone tries to do anyting, she will struggle. She doesn't know which way is up." Edward said.

Katie wasn't paying any attention to anyone but herself, and getting some where safe. She made it to the stairs. She made it to the second step, but couldn't make it any further. She sat on the second step, from the bottom, and leaned up against the railing.

Her eyes darted everywhere to try and find something, anything that would tell her that she was awake. Whe wrapped her arms around her ribs. The pain felt never ending.

She couldn't look at Emmett, or the one that looked like Emmett. It was too painful. She ran her hands through her hair.

"Look at her hair!" Carlisle said.

Katie put her hands on top of her head, to try to think clearly. What did she know was real? She tried to think straight, but nothing made sense to her anymore.

"Emmett, don't!" Edward's voice was urgent.

"I'm ending this once and for all." Emmett said.

"She's not ready for this yet." Edward said.

"Jazz, help me." Emmett said.

"I've been trying to." Jasper said.

"Carlisle stop them before something bad happens." Edward said.

Katie looked up. Emmett and Jasper were appraching her. Not again, she _was_ dreaming. She had been right to wait and see. She had to run. She grabbed onto her banister, to hoist herself up. She had to go up thestairs, the Emmett imposter was blocking her way off of the stairs.

She got on he feet and headed up the stairs. She went as fast as she could, but she feared that it wasn't fast enough. She wasn't.

Strong arms circled her waist. He had caught her. NO!

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

Katie began screaming.

"No!" She screamed.

Emmett pulled her closer to him. She was struggling for her life, to get away from him. He managed to get her turned to face him.

She was scared to death.

"Emmett! Her heart!" Carlisle hissed.

"Jazz, help." Emmett begged.

Jasper moved closer, and concentrated on Katie.

"Calm down Katie. You're awake. He's gone for now." Emmett told her soothingly.

She told herself that he was wrong. He was a liar. If she were to stop, he would kill her, like he did with Emmett, the real Emmett. He was trying to trick her, so he could kill her.

"She thinks you're dead." Edward said.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

Katie tried not to hear their conversation, but it was hard not to, while she was trying to struggle free.

"_He_ told her that she could bring you into her dream. He showed her you, and then killing you. That's why she was so hysterical." Edward said.

"I'm going to rip him limb from limb." Emmett snarled.

Katie was still struggling against Emmett, but she looked into his eyes. She blinked a couple times. Her breath caught in her throat. Should she trust him? The struggling slowed down and finally stopped all together. Katie's breathing and racing heart started returning to normal.

Katie searched Emmett's eyes.

"Emmett?" She whispered cautiously.

"Yes. It's me. I'm so sorry." Emmett whispered to er.

"I'm the one that needs to appologize. I acted rude, I'm sorry." Katie said.

"You never have to appologize to me." Emmett said.

Katie blushed slightly.

Emmett moved slightly, to touch her face, when he moved, he nudged her, and she fell to her knees, grabbing her ribs. She sobbed in pain.

"Carlisle!" Emmett said.

"Bring her to my office, carefully." Carlisle said.

No matter how gentl he was, Katie screamed in pain. He laid her down on the couch.

"Help her sit up, I need to check her ribs." Carlisle said.

"Katie, squeeze my hand when it hurts." Emmett said.

He slid her to a sitting position. She cried out with the movement. Carlisle came over and began the exam. She screamed with every touch with his exam. Carlisle tried to bequick, while being thorough.

She had Severly bruised ribs and bruised muscles, which was pretty good for all the beatings she'd taken. Carlisle wrapped up her ribs.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything for the pain?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sure. I can't fall asleep right now." Katie said.

Carlisle nodded.

Alice entered the room, and gave Katie a sypathetic smile.

"When you are done here, I have some clothes for you to change into." Alice said.

"Thank you." Katie said.

Alice nodded.

Emmet helped her up. They followed Alice to her room.

"Emmett, you can go, I've got her, I won't let her sleep. Go and eat somethiing." Alice said, with a look at Emmett.

"I'll be back soon." Emmett told her.

Katie nodded.

"You can pick whatever you want." Alice said.

Katie followed Alice to the closet. Alice had so many clothes!

Alice grabbed a couple of things, and eld them up to Katie. It took them a while to finally find an out fit for Katie to wear.

"We've arranged for you to stay over here until this thing is over. We spoke to your parents, and they agreed." Alice said.

"You told them what was going on?" Katie aske, worried.

Alice gave her a smile.

"No, Esme called and told them that you're going to be staying for the weekend." Alice said.

"So, I'll have until Sunday to end this then." Katie said.

"Don't worry. We will be here to help you." Alice said.

Katie shook her head.

"Your family shouldn't have to worry about this. This is my problem, not yours." Katie said.

Alice helped Katie slip a tank top onn.

"You don't get it, do you?" Alice asked.

"What?" Katie asked.

Alice gave a small laugh.

"How Emmett feels about you. If anything were to happen to you, he would be devistated. We can protect you, when you bring him out." Alice said.

"You shouldn't have to put yourselves in danger on my behalf. Emmett will get hurt if he gets in Freddy's way." Katie said.

"Emmett can take care of himself. He is stronger than you think he is." Alice told her, looking Katie over, to assess the outfit.

"Freddy is freakishly strong." Katie muttered.

"Emmett will be fine. You don't need to worry about him." Alice said.

"He's been gone for quite a while, shouldn't he have been back up here by now?" Katie asked.

"He's giving you privacy to change. Why don't we go back down stairs?" Alice said.

Katie nodded, and Alice helped her walk, and helped her down the stairs. Katie saw Emmett standing behind the couch, and smiled at him. He walked over to the stairs and waited for her.

"Alice picked the clothes out." Katie said when she stepped off of the last step.

"It looks gret on you." Emmett said with a smile.

Katie turned her attention to Alice.

"I'll get these back to you as soon as possible." Katie told her.

"They're yours, keep them." Alice said.

"I couldn't do that." Katie said.

"Yes, you can, and you will. I have a bunch of other clothes, I won't miss those." Alice said.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"I'm positive." Alice said.

Katie still didn't look sure. Emmett leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"It's useless to argue with Alice. Just thank her, and she'll be happy." Emmett told her.

Alice smiled.

"Thanks." Katie said.

"No problem. Maybe later we can go through my closet." Alice said.

"Oh..sure. Okay." Katie said.

Emmett laughed.

Katie turned her attention back to Emmett.

"Did you eat already?" Katie asked him, as Alice left her side to go over to Jasper.

"Yes. I had...venicen." Emmett said with a smile.

"That sounds...good." Katie said.

Emmett lauged as he turned her towards the couch.

"Why don't you watch some t.v., and I'll make you something to eat." Emmett said.

"You don't need to do that, my hands aren't broken." Katie said.

"No, you need to relax, I'll get it for you." Emmett said.

He walked her over to the couch, and helped her sit down.

"Just say thank you." He told her with a smile.

She smiled, and thanked him. Emmett headed for the kitchen. Jasper took a seat at the other end of the couch.

Katie tried getting into what Jasper had on the t.v., but it didn't work. Her eyes began to burn and itch from over tiredness. She tried blinking to remove the feeling. She started rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I'm starting to fall asleep, I need coffee, or some caffeine." She said, as she stood up, to shake off the tired feeling.

Jasper stood too. Freddy was suddenly behind Jasper. Katie gasped as Freddy slashed Jasper's back. Jasper fell to the floor. Freddy laughed and took a step toward her. Then, just as suddenly, Freddy disappeared, and Jasper was standing in front of her, looking worried. Her eyes darted to the floor. It was spotless.

She began gasping for breath.

"Katie? Katie, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

She looked at him, put her right hand over her heart, and nodded.

"I'm...fine." She gasped.

"What happened?" Emmett demanded, looking accusingly at Jasper, as if Jasper had done something wrong.

"She stood up, to wake up, she was talking to me, all of the sudden she froze, looked terrified, and stared at the floor. She began gasping for air." Jasper said.

Emmett set the bowl of salad with chicken strips, and glass of soda on the coffee table, and walked over to Katie. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got up because I was starting to fall asleep. I looked at Jasper, and then Freddy was right behind him. He cut Jasper's back, and Jasper fell. He was on the floor, dead, and Freddy took a step towards me, then disappeared. Suddenly Jasper was standing infront of me, alive." Katie said.

"How did you wake up?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't, I was already awake, but I was dreaming, at the same time." Katie said.

"What the hell?" Emmett demanded.

"It's the micro nap, awake, but dreaming." Carlisle said.

"This is just wonderful! Great!" Katie said.

"She's been up for too long." Carlisle said.

"This has to end...Now." Katie said, looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded.

"I'll have it ready." Carlisle said.

"What? What are you talking about? You're not going to go back in! You need to get better first." Emmett said.

"Listen to me, I'm starting to micro naps. I'm seeing im while I'm awake. I'm sure that he can do the same damage as if I were asleep, and he might kill me. If I'm prepared, I might just beat this asshole." Katie said, looking at Emmett again.

"You can't, not yet. Just wait for a little while. Please." Emmett said.

She sighed.

"Fine, I'll try, but have have the adrenaline ready, just in case." Katie said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

"Now, why don't you eat?" Emmett said.

"I'm starving." Katie said.

They walked over to the couch. Emmett handed her the bowl. She began eating.

"This is delicious, thank you." Katie told Emmett.

"Thanks." He said.

Katie finished rather quickly.

"Are you still hungry? I can get you something else,, if you want." Emmett said.

She shook her head.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Katie said.

She set the bowl back onto the coffee table, and took a long drink from the soda.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Katie said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, anything, just something to keep me awake." Katie said.

"I have something that we can do." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Carlisle said warningly.

Emmett gave a little laugh, as Katie blushed.

"Nothing like that." Emmett said.

"Good, she doesn't need to hurt anything else." Carlisle said.

"Come on." Emmett said, helping Katie to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"To my room." Emmett said.

Emmett led her up the stairs, and down the hall. They passed Carlisle's office, and turned into Emmett's room. His room was big. Along the right was his music collection, and stereo. In front of them was a sliding glass door, leading out to the balcony, and a king sized bed, with black blankets and sheets. Along the left was book shelves of DVDs, xbox 360,ps3, and wii games. Next to the shelves, were the game consoles. To their backs was the wall mounted plasma tvs.

"Wow." Katie said.

"Come on, lets listen to some music." Emmett said.

They went over to te stereo.

They listened to music for a while, then he talked her into playing a video game.

Katie set her paddle down, after a while, and went over to Emmett's closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking up behind her.

"What can I say, I'm kind of nosey. Sorry." Katie said, pulling a Jersey off of a hanger.

Emmett laughed.

"May I?" She asked, holding up the jersey.

"Go ahead." Emmett said.

"Turn around first." Katie told him.

Emmett rolled his eyes, but did as she said.

She peeled the tank top off, and let it fall to the floor. She carefully slid the jersey on, and turned to Emmett. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Wow." He whispered.

She smiled as she blushed faintly.

"Thanks." She said, as they walked out of the closet.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Emmett asked.

"How about...a movie?" She asked, walking over to the DVDs.

She scanned the titles.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure that you'll keep me awake." Katie said.

"I don't know, maybe we should try something more...energetic." Emmett said.

She raised an eyebrow, and just looked at him.

"You know what I mean, something that will keep you awake. Not that i wouldn't enjoy doing something...else, but that has to wait until you are fully healed." Emmett said with a wink.

She smiled.

"Lets go down stairs, if I have another micro nap, I want there to be enough room to run." Katie said.

"Let's go." Emmett said.

They headed down stairs. Katie saw Alice frown.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked.

Katie smiled.

"I made a small change." Katie said.

Alice rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something.

"Let it go, Alice." Emmett said, before Alice could speak.

"Fine." Alice sighed.

Emmett laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie was outside. She turned around, and saw the old house, the one on Elm Street. She could feel him. She looked to her left, and saw the three children jumping rope. Her heart beat faster.

She heard the sound of the timer going off in the distance. Shit!

"Late for and important date?" Freddy asked, but she couldn't see him.

She turned around, and started walking backwards, slowly.

"Come out Krueger! Where are you?" Katie yelled.

Freddy laughed.

"Come to daddy!" Freddy said.

She was suddenly airorn. She was sailing backwards toward the house.

She landed against Freddy. His left hand went to her throat. He laughed.

"Got you." Freddy said.

Katie's left hand went to her thoat, as her right grabbed his right wrist.

"Wake me up! Emmett!" Katie screamed.

"Not this time. It's time for us to finish what we started." Freddy said, licking from her cheek, to the tip of her chin.

She screamed.

"She's infront of a house. There are three little girls jumping rope. She can hear him, but she can't see him." Edward said.

Emmett got the needle ready. The timer suddenly started going off, but Katie laid there, unmoving. Emmett got anxious.

"Wait, just give her a chance." Carlisle said.

"Watch-!" Edward started.

Before he could finish the warning, Katie was flying through the air backwards to the wall.

Her left hand went to her throat, while her right hand was extended, holding onto thin air.

She opened her mouth and let out a blood curling scream.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

Emmett didn't need to be told twice. He flew over the couch toward Katie. He got to her, stabbed her in the chest,, and pushed the plunger all the way down. He withdrew the needle.

Katie's left hand went to her right.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie was outside. She turned around, and saw the old house, the one on Elm Street. She could feel him. She looked to her left, and saw the three children jumping rope. Her heart beat faster.

She heard the sound of the timer going off in the distance. Shit!

"Late for and important date?" Freddy asked, but she couldn't see him.

She turned around, and started walking backwards, slowly.

"Come out Krueger! Where are you?" Katie yelled.

Freddy laughed.

"Come to daddy!" Freddy said.

She was suddenly airorn. She was sailing backwards toward the house.

She landed against Freddy. His left hand went to her throat. He laughed.

"Got you." Freddy said.

Katie's left hand went to her thoat, as her right grabbed his right wrist.

"Wake me up! Emmett!" Katie screamed.

"Not this time. It's time for us to finish what we started." Freddy said, licking from her cheek, to the tip of her chin.

She screamed.

"She's infront of a house. There are three little girls jumping rope. She can hear him, but she can't see him." Edward said.

Emmett got the needle ready. The timer suddenly started going off, but Katie laid there, unmoving. Emmett got anxious.

"Wait, just give her a chance." Carlisle said.

"Watch-!" Edward started.

Before he could finish the warning, Katie was flying through the air backwards to the wall.

Her left hand went to her throat, while her right hand was extended, holding onto thin air.

She opened her mouth and let out a blood curling scream.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

Emmett didn't need to be told twice. He flew over the couch toward Katie. He got to her, stabbed her in the chest,, and pushed the plunger all the way down. He withdrew the needle.

Katie's left hand went to her right.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie gasped as her eyes opened. Emmett had woken her up. She had dragged Freddy out with her.

Emmett had taken a couple of surprised steps backward when Freddy had appeared.

Freddy paused for a second, when he realized where he was. Quickly, he let Katie's throat go, grabbed Katie's wrists, and pinned them in front of her. He put the knife on is pointer finger on the left side of Katie's neck, threateningly. Katie looked at Emmett, helplessly. Emmett was about to move closer, but Freddy stopped him.

"One more step, loverboy, and I kill her." Freddy said.

Emmett froze in the tracks, as did the rest of the Cullens.

Freddy laughed.

"She's my girlfriend now. I'll give her exactly what she needs, and you can't save her." Freddy said.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Emmett growled.

"Are you offering? Or do I get to choose from the other tasty morsels in the room?" Freddy asked, eyeing Alice and Bella.

Jasper and Edward dropped into defensive positions in front of their girlfriends, and snarled.

Freddy laughed.

"I'd like to see you try someone who can actually defend thenselves." Emmett growled.

"Oh, you'll get your chance, after I'm finished with Katie." Freddy said.

"You don't touch a single hair on her head, or I'm going to rip you apart!" Emmett spat.

Freddy laughed louder. He put his mouth to her cheek and trailed his tongue down her face. Katie shut her eyes tightly, and screamed. That made him laugh even more.

Freddy trailed the blade down to Katie's chest. Freddy sliced a long, deep line across Katie's breast. Blood seeped onto the jersey's v-neck. Katie screamed again.

Katie saw Edward leave Bella, and tackled Jasper onto the floor.

"Get him out of here!" Carlisle told Edward.

Edward dragged Jasper out of the house. Alice, Bella, and Esme Followed.

Emmett to a step towards Katie. Freddy put the knife back to Katie's throat.

"You really want her dead, don't you? It's okay, I'll kill her, eventually. I just want to have some fun with her first." Freddy said.

"Over my dead body." Emmett growled.

"That can be arranged." Freddy told him.

"Or am I too old for you? I know how you like those young kids. What kind of pervert are you? They were kids dude." Emmett said in disgust.

The smile disappeared from Freddy's mouth.

"I would have gotten away with it, if this one hadn't gotten free. She won't get away this time." Freddy said, as he gave her another cut on her chest.

More blood spilled out. Emmett growled.

Katie screamed.

"Kill me! Kill me, instead of her!" Emmett said.

Freddy paused, sizing up Emmett.

"No! Emmett don't!" Katie yelled.

"If you can, I mean, I'm not as helpless like you like them, but, I think I can handle it." Emmett said.

Freddy thought about it.

"Emmett, get away from him! He's going to kill you!" Katie screamed.

Freddy laughed.

"I will and I'm looking foreward to it." Freddy said.

"Don't get your hopes up to high, you have to catch me first." Emmett said.

"You can't out run me." Freddy said.

"I won't be running, but you'll be wishing that you could run, when I get my hands on you." Emmett said.

"This should be fun." Freddy said.

He cut her chest one more time. Katie screamed.

"That's music to my ears." He said to her.

"What's wrong Kreuger? Are you scared of me? Guess what? You should be. I'm going to tear you to tiny little pieces." Emmett snarled.

"Take your best shot!" Freddy said.

"Let go of Katie first." Emmett said.

"No! Don't touch him!" Katie told Freddy.

"You're not in a position to be negotiating." Freddy told Katie.

"I'm going to slice him into tiny little pieces, then I'm coming for you." Freddy said.

Freddy threw Katie into the wall. She fell to the floor.

"Carlisle!" Emmett said.

"I've got her." Carlisle told him.

"Good, I'll be done in a minute." Emmett said.

Carlisle's hands were on Katie's shoulders, as she looked at Emmett and Freddy.

She held her hand up.

"Emmett! No!" Katie yelled.

"I'll take care of him, and you'll never have to be scared again." Emmett said.

"I'm going to kill you." Fredd said.

"Think again." Emmett said.

Freddy lunged, and slashed Emmett's chest. Freddy stood, as Emmett looked down.

Katie screamed.

Emmett looked at Freddy, and smiled.

"What the hell?" Freddy said confused.

"My turn. I'd run if I were you, but it doesn't matter, I'm oing to kill you either way." Emmett purred, smirking at Freddy.

Freddy took a step away, then tried slashing Emmett again.

"What?" Katie said, in confusion.

"Too late. It's my turn." Emmett said, as he grabbbed Freddy" gloved arm.

Emmett ripped Freddy's right arm off of his body, and threw it behind him.

Freddy screamed.

"It hurts doesn't it!" Emmett said, as he grabbed Freddy's left wrist.

Freddy's left arm was flung next to his right one. More screams from Freddy. Emmett put his right hand around Freddy's neck.

Katie scrambled to her feet, and stumbled over to Emmett.

"Wait." Katie told Emmett.

Emmett paused, his hand still around Freddy's throat.

"You're in my world now, bitch! I told you that you'd be ripped limb from limb. Finish it Emmett." Katie said.

"With pleasure." Emmett put his hands on Freddy's face. Emmett snapped Freddy's neck, and ripped his head off of the shoulders. The body crumbled to the floor. Emmett let the head fall from his hands.

Katie sobbed as she fell to her knees. Emmett cautiously knelt down next to her.

Without warning, Katie lunged at Emm, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. Emmett slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Wat the hell was that? Don't ever do that again!" She slapped his shoulder as she pulled away from him.

She kissed him suddenly. After a minute, she pulled away, and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"" She asked, putting her fingers through the tears, and touching his cold skin.

"I'm fine, I told you I would be. I'm worried about you...Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"I'll survive. I'ts really over, isn't it?" Katie asked.

"Yes, the nihtmare is finally over." Emmett told her, wrappping his arms around her again.

"Emmett, I need to clean her cuts. Why don't you take care of the body. Burn the remains." Carlisle said.

Emmett nodded, then looked at Katie.

"Go with Carlisle. Get cleaned up." Emmett told her.

She nodded.

He helped her to her feet. He walked her over to Carlisle.

"I'll be up as soon as I'm done." Emmett told her.

"Hurry back." She said.

He gave her a quick kiss, then headed over to the body.

Carlisle took her up to his office. She sat down on the couch. He brought his doctor's bag over, and sat down next to her.

"I need you to take your shirt off, so I can clean your cuts." Carlisle told her.

She nodded. She winced in pain as she pulled the shirt over her head. She let the jersey fall to the floor.

He began cleaning up the blood from the cuts.

"You did well." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." She said.

He worked in silence for a minute.

"I'm surprised though." Carlisle said after a moment.

"About what?" She asked.

"Well, you saw wwhat Emmett did, but you haven't asked for an explanation." Carlisle said, looking at her.

"You told me that I didn't know everything about your family, but it would be all explained to me once everyting was finished. I have my own theories, but I'm going to see what Emmett tells me before I make my own assumptions. I want to see if I had any correct." She told him.

He finally got the bleeding to stop. He put gauze on the cleaned cuts, and taped it to her skin.

"Do you want anything for the pain now?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head.

"Not yet, I'd like to talk to Emmett with a clear head first." She told him.

He nodded.

He grabed the bloody jersey from te floor, and the bloody pieces of gauze, and headed over to the fire place. He threw everything in, and lit it all on fire.

There was a knoc k on the door, it was Alice, carrying a new shirt for her.

"At least you didn't ruin the shirt that I had given you." Alice said, with a smile.

Katie couldn't help, but to smile also. Alice sat down next to Katie, and handed her the shirt.

"Thanks." Katie said.

Katie pulled the shirt over her head.

"He'll be back soon, then you can sleep peacefully." Alice said.

Katie smiled.

"Thank GOD!" Katie said.

"He's back." Alice whispered to Katie.

Katie sighed as she stood.

"Careful." Alice said.

Katie nodded, as she walked out of the office. She waited at the top of the stairs for him.

When he made it to her, he wrapped her in another hug. She sighed happily.

"Let's go talk." She told him.

He put his arm around her shoulders. He steered her to his room. He walked her over to the ed. He pulled the blankets down, and turned to her.

"Get in." He told her.

She looked at him. She folded her arms in front of her.

"We're still going to talk." She said.

"Of course, anything that you want, just lay down first." Emmett said.

She finally crawled into the bbed. He got in after her. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he covered them up.

Neither spoke for a while.

"Okay, so talk." She finally said.

He sighed, but didn't speak.

She sat up, turned to him, got to her knees, and put her hands on his chest.

"I think that I've figured it out, but I want to hear it from you." She told him.

Another sigh.

She put a hand on his cheek, and gave him an engouraging smile. His eyes looked tortured.

"Emmett, if I was scared, I wouldn't have come in here with you by myself. I trust you. Completely." Katie said.

He gave her a small smile.

"If you know, then why do you need me to say it?" Emmett asked.

"Who knows, I might be wrong." Katie said.

"Tell me what you know." He said.

She smiled.

"Fine. First of all, you are as cold as ice, you are ffaster than a normal person, I haven't seen any of you eat anything, everyone looked like they were being tortured when I got cut, and bled, Jasper was fighting tooth and nail to get to me, and no one has slept since I've been here." Katie said.

"And?" Emmett asked.

She sighed. She laid back on his shoulder.

"I've seen the movies, and read books. I know that you're different, that your family is different." Katie said.

"Say it." Emmett said.

She sighed.

"Vampire. But you won't hurt me. You didn't let Jasper get to me, and you didn't hurt me when I got cut." She said.

"It took every ounce of my strength not to." He said.

"You have control. I'm not scared." She said, as she yawned.

He gave a small laugh.

"Get some sleep. We will talked about this when you've finally gotten some sleep." He told her, as he kissed the top of her head.

Katie sighed as her eyes slid shut. She was asleep almost at once.

XXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Katie was freezing. She didn't know why though. Maybe she'd left the window open last night. She groaned. She didn't want to move, even though she was cold.

The cold was becoming a little uncomfortable from the cold now, she frowned. She would have to get up to close the window after all.

She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Ahand began rubbing her back. She jumped, and gave a little shriek, as she moved just right, and fell off the bed, and landed on the floor, with a thud.

She gasped in pain. Her whole body hurt like hell.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, as he got out of bed and knelt down next to her.

She sat up next to him, and he hugged her.

"I forgot where I was when you touched my back, you scared me." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." She said.

Emmett's door suddenly opened. Katie jumped as Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I accidentally scared her, she's fine." Emmett said.

"Oh Emmett!" Esme said.

"It's okay, I'm fine, just sore." She said.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esmae asked.

"Yeah." Katie said.

"We'll make you something, just come down to the kitchen when you're ready." Esme told her.

Katie nodded.

Carlisle and Esme shut the door as they left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore, but that's to be expected I guess." Katie said.

"Carlisle can ive you something for the pain." Emmett said.

She nodded.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Emmett said.

She nodded.

He took her hand, and they walked out of his room. They walked down the stairs, and headed for the kitchen.

The smell of bacon and eggs assaulted her, as they entered the kitchen.

Her stomach growled.

"Just in time, it's ready." Esme said, smiling at Katie.

Emmett never left her side, as she ate.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Sore. I'll take something for the pain now." She told him.

Carlisle nodded.

"When you're ready, come to my office, and I'll give you a shot." Carlisle said.

Katie nodded.

She soon finished her food, and orange juice. Esme quickly took away the plate and empty glass.

"Would you like some more?" Esme asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm full. It was delicious though. Thank you." Katie said.

"You're welcome dear. Emmett, bring her to Carlisle, so she can dull the pain." Esme said.

"Let's go." Emmett said.

He took her hand as they headed to Carlisle's office.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, as they walked in.

Katie nodded.

"I want to check your ribs, and cuts, to see if they need to be rewrapped. I'll do that after the pain medicine takes effect though, so you won't feel the pain." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Katie said.

Carlisle cleaned the injection site, and injected her with some morphine.

"Emmett, will you leave for a minute, I need her to take her shirt off." Carlisle said.

"I'll be back as soon as you're done." Emmett said, kissing Katie's temple.

She nodded.

He got up, and walked out.

She took her shirt off, and Carlisle checked her bandages. He had to retape her ribs, but everything else was fine. She slipped her shirt back on. A minute later, Emmett walked in.

Katie stood up, and her head reached out to grab on to something. She found Emmett. He helped her sit back down.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I stood up too quickly. I got a little dizzy." Katie said.

"Take her to lay down." Carlisle said.

When she was ready, Emmett brought her to his room. She crawled into the bed. He wasn't far behind.

Emmett tucked her in, then wrapped his arms around her.

Katie sighed.

"When I get up, can you drive me home?" She asked, her eyes closing.

"Sure. You know, Carlisle and Esme won't mind if you stayed." Emmett told her.

"I know, but I need to...talk to my parents. Will you be there with me?" She asked.

She almost didn't finish, the morphine was starting to take effect, and make her tired.

"Of course. Anything you want, just sleep." Emmett told her.

She mumble thanks, and she was out.

XXXX

She had quite the conversation with her parents, and Emmett was right there next to her the whole time, holding her hand.

At first her parents tried telling her that they didn't know what she was talking about.

She had lifted her shirt and shown them the damage that Freddy had done. Her mother started crying.

They finall stopped lieing, and admitted everything.

Katie stood. Emmett stood too.

"As soon as I graduate, I'm out of this house." Katie said.

She turned her back on her parents, and went to her room. She ran her hand through her hair, and caught her appearance in the mirror above her dresser.

"Oh my goodness!" She said, as she saw her hair.

"It kind of looks cute." Emmett said.

"I've got grey hair, how is that cute?" Katie asked.

Emmett chuckled.

"It's fine Katie." Emmett said.

"Will Carlisle and Esme mind if I stay tonight? I can't stay here." Katie asked.

"They'll be happy." Emmett said, smiling at her.

"Let me get my things." Katie said.

She got her back pack with her school things, and a change of clothes, then she was ready.

They headed to his jeep. He opened the door for her, and shut it when she got in. He got behind the wheel, and headed for his house. He held her hand as he drove. She smiled at him.

She'd finally found peace from her nighmares, and Emmett was there to share it with her.

_**The End.**_


End file.
